THIS COMPONENT IS ENTITLED PROTOCOL REVIEW AND MONITORING SYSTEM PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT. PROJECT SUMMARY The primary goal of the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee (PRMC) is to ensure that all cancer-related clinical research studies involving human subjects conducted within the Washington University Medical Center and the Siteman Cancer Center ? St. Louis University Consortium are scientifically evaluated and prioritized by the Siteman Cancer Center (SCC). Studies that do not have prior NCI review (institutional and industry-initiated studies) are reviewed by the full PRMC to ensure that they are (1) Scientifically and statistically sound, (2) Appropriately designed, (3) Feasible for completion, (4) Prioritized by the appropriate research focus group(s) and (5) In compliance with NIH guidelines for clinical trials, including monitoring for accrual and undue toxicity. Studies that have received prior NCI review are reviewed administratively by PRMC Co-Chairs to ensure that they have been prioritized by the proper research focus group(s) and that all SCC guidelines have been addressed. In summary, the PRMC is responsible for: ? Providing scientific peer-review for all institutional, investigator-initiated and industry-initiated cancer research studies. ? Reviewing all active cancer research studies at time of amendments, renewal or termination. ? Ensuring that all studies have been prioritized by the leadership of the appropriate research focus group(s). ? Monitoring accrual on all active cancer research studies. ? Tracking and reporting information about study accrual and completion.